Unravelling
by turnabout
Summary: A multi-chap Klema fic. Can Ema trust in Klavier enough to fall head-first into love with him? Complete with plenty of sleep deprivation, a ride on Klavier's hog, a smattering of German, and much more. Chapter 4 up  :D
1. Fall Too Soon

**A/N: **Heyo. So this is my first attempt at a multi chap story. :D Nothing too too long yet. I have this one planned out to be about 5-7 chapters. And this first chap is probably going to be one of the longer ones. So read and REVIEW. :3 Check out my other fics too (and review!). These characters belong to Capcom. :U Oh, and as with some of my other fics, this one is inspired by the song "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato. Look at the lyrics and you'll see the parallels. Probably. Because I literally took the lyrics and color coded and organized them. You'll probably see a phrase or two weaved in with the writing. Each chapter is derived from a lyric or two. The title may be temporary, I couldn't come with up anything great - suggestions are quite welcome. So, uh, enjoy... oh, and I don't think I used any indecipherable German in here. If you don't know what something means, google translate or mention it in the awesome review you're going to write, right?

* * *

"The suspect was apprehended… at the scene… of the crime..."

The words became so blurry that she could no longer read the case file. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier with each blink and she was sure that eventually, her eyes would just refuse to open. The soft whirs from the fluorescent light above her desk were like white noise, daring her to allow it to lull her to sleep. Nonetheless, Ema continued to pore over the documents. While she read, she ran her pen under every line and whispered each word under her breath, so she wouldn't miss anything crucial. Her small voice continued to echo through the empty office until she reached the bottom of the page. Flip. Next page. She ran her hand through her hair, pushing the stray locks from her vision, and squinted at the glowing computer. 1:33am.

"No one should be awake right now, let alone working," she grumbled to herself.

Ema thought about retrieving her treasured bag of Snackoos from under her desk. But in a rare instance, decided against it.

"Scientifically speaking, it's very unhealthy to eat during the three hours before you plan to go to sleep."

So instead, she laid her head down on her desk to "rest her eyes". Just when she felt every part of her body begin to shut down, the door to the office announced itself being opened with a loud creak. Ema's eyes flitted open for a second before she convinced herself it was nothing and went back to her nap, only to be interrupted again by the brightness of the rest of the lights being turned on.

"Ah! Fräulein Skye, you are still here," exclaimed a surprised Klavier Gavin. He then said in a more upset tone, "…I had hoped you'd gone home."

She groggily sat up in her uncomfortable chair and looked up at Klavier, who was standing there with a countenance of genuine concern. He crossed the room and pushed some of Ema's papers aside so he could prop himself up on the corner of her desk. He studied her face like he was trying to solve a great dilemma.

"I have no idea how you do it."

"Do what? Stay up late like this? You're awake too you know."

"Nein. How do you stay up this late every night yet still remain so _beautiful_?" His voice played across that word like a sweet chord on his guitar. "I have a late night once in a while, but I certainly need my beauty sleep. I can only imagine what mein Liebling would look like if she got some sleep, ja?" He chuckled a bit and shifted his weight towards Ema.

"Compliments won't get my work done, fop. And are appearances all you care about?"

"Detektiv Skye!" Klavier replied with a hint of mockery in his voice. "I am astounded at simply the _notion_ that you believe me to be your average, superficial rock star. After all this time, I thought we were at least more than acquainted with each other."

Ema's pink lips cracked into a small smile.

"Well, we're both awake now, why don't we take this time to become further familiarized?"

Before Ema had finished her sentence, Klavier was rolling his large, black, leather chair out of his office.

The two sat there talking for a few hours. As equals. He wasn't her boss and she wasn't a detective. He didn't tease and she didn't yell. Although they definitely laughed at many stories and Ema thought that she even saw Klavier's pale blue eyes rimmed with tears when he spoke about the recent trials of Daryan and Kristoph. They discovered parallels between their pasts. No parents. Both of their siblings had been a part of the legal system – prosecution and defense – and fallen victim to it as well. They both knew what it felt like to be betrayed by those closest to you. To feel completely alone.

In the past, Ema had always been interested in Klavier. She masked it with her hostility because she knew that he was only playing her for a laugh, he never had real feelings for her. So she sucked it up and put up a resilient wall. However, tonight - although maybe it was too late at night to be truly sensible - Ema was feeling a strange connection, stronger than ever before. He was chipping away at her wall.

If Ema was tired before, she had no idea what this was classified as now. She leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes, and let the comfort of Klavier's words begin to sing her to sleep. She wasn't really listening now. Just his voice. It could be saying anything and she would be happy.

_Wait. No, Ema. You're letting his charm get to you. He doesn't mean any of this. You'd be lucky if you were even friends._

Her internal battle was interrupted by a thick silence. Klavier had stopped talking and was looking right at her, a distressed crease forming in the middle of his forehead. All of a sudden he was standing up, his great frame towering above her.

"Let's go, Geliebte_._ We must be getting you home. It was silly and selfish of me to keep you awake to converse with me."

Ema rubbed her eyes drowsily and murmured, "No, s'okay. Thanks… see you tomorrow…"

She pulled her bag strap over her shoulder and started to heard towards the door when a strong arm stopped her in her tracks. All she saw in her peripheral vision was Klavier - laughing?

"Ah my dear, dear Fräulein. You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to let you walk home. A striking young lady such as yourself? This late at night? I think all this sleep deprivation is finally reaping its effects on you. I will bring you home."

A deep exhale came from Ema's mouth as she squared her shoulders and slightly nodded. He did have a point, no use fighting it at this hour.

They got down to the parking lot to see that it was vacant save Klavier's motorcycle. A look of terror struck Ema's face when she realized that it was what they would be riding. Noticing her anxiety, he placed a large hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her – instead Ema jumped under his grip.

"Everything will be fine. You will be home in a few minutes safe and sound. Hold on tightly," he assured, mounted his hog, and gestured for her to climb on.

She awkwardly straddled the bike, staying as far away from Klavier as possible. The pair stood there in silence until Ema prodded, "We can go now."

A smirk spread across the prosecutor's face. "You must hold onto me. I swear I won't bite… much."

Ema groaned and edged closer to Klavier's back, wrapping her arms around his waist. Her body molded to his like a puzzle piece. She felt her cheeks flush a bit when she felt his strong, muscular chest pushing against her forearms in the rhythm of his breathing. He started to pull the helmet onto his own head, paused, and then turned around and slid it over Ema's head.

"The life of meine Liebe is far superior to my own."

And with that, they were speeding down the empty roads of Los Angeles. While they zipped along, Ema continued her somnolent argument with herself.

_He doesn't want a lawsuit if I get hurt. That's all. I can't let myself fall any deeper. It's his personality. It's why he has so many screaming fangirls at begging at his knees. We're friends, maybe. We found out we had some similarities tonight. I will not let myself read any deeper into this._

Ema finally silenced her thoughts and tried to enjoy the life-threatening ride home. They turned the final corner and pulled around the front of her apartment complex. Klavier dismounted the motorcycle, held it steady, and helped an unbalanced Ema reunite with the sidewalk. Instead of letting go of her hand, he held it like a precious jewel, cupping it between his warm hands. He smiled down at her, her ivory – although exhausted – face glowing in the moonlight.

"Alright. Thanks Mr. Gavin." She looked up at him, released her hand from his grasp, and turned to walk away.

"Wait, Ema…"

Her heart palpitated. She was surprised he knew her first name. Ema. Not Fräulein Skye. Not Detektiv Skye. _Ema._

"Y-yes?"

He swiftly pulled her flush against his body and grabbed the back of her neck. Klavier tremulously ran his fingers through her chestnut hair. He looked into her emerald eyes, silently telling her what he was about to do, giving her the opportunity to make a choice. Because then, his uneven breaths were tickling her lips and his lips firmly pressed against hers.

Before Ema could feel happiness, she felt fear. She now knew how wounded she would be – if they broke up, if he was just trying to hook up with her. The fragility of it all was overwhelming. Her expectations of his true feelings had been so low that she now needed to carefully and scientifically readjust them. She still couldn't truly fall in love with him. She knew she felt something for him, but another part of her knew that it wouldn't last and she didn't want to risk the pain. Every hello ends with a goodbye.

So she innocently kissed him back. Her small, pale hands held his tan face. They then stopped moving and placidly stood there, the only people for miles, their lips just resting on each other. Klavier pulled back a little, keeping their foreheads and noses together. Ema's eyes flickered all around his face whilst his steady gaze bore directly into her eyes.

"Gute Nacht, Ema."

One final kiss left Ema with chills in all her extremities as she stumbled to her apartment building door.


	2. Hypnotizing

The early sunlight streamed through the windows, momentarily blinding Ema as she rolled around in her large down comforter. Her white curtains floated in the warm breeze. The smell of spring was in the air – clean and sweet. Although it was a beautiful California day, Ema hated mornings like these. How did her body, with the assistance of the sun of course, wake up 10 minutes before her alarm? Wasn't she exhausted? Shouldn't she be programmed to sleep until the very last minute?

She indignantly sighed and rolled out of bed, barely landing on her feet.

_Two hours of sleep. _She scrutinized her drained face in the mirror. The daylight was not forgiving. _Maybe Klavier was right – if I got more sleep, then I could be at least _remotely_ attractive._

To try to fully convince herself that nothing had changed since last night, Ema continued going through her usual motions. She showered, dressed, - in her favorite lab coat naturally - and kept on her feet long enough to walk to work.

As she walked down the path from her apartment, she saw the ghosts of her and Klavier, standing there in a pool of moonlight, oblivious to the rest of the world. She raised her hand to her mouth when her lips tingled as if Klavier's were still pressed against hers. Her fingers rubbed against where he had left his invisible mark on her. Something inside her continued to relive all the sensations from that moment. Her hands felt the shape of his face even though he wasn't there. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as if he were tugging his fingers through it. Closing her eyes, Ema stood there in the warm sun and enjoyed these strange feelings.

Her watch chirped and she saw it was 7:00. She had 15 minutes to get to work. Continuing on her way, trying to shake off Klavier's shadow, Ema said to herself, "This is bad. I've become just as bad as one of his fan girls. This ends now."

She lingered and tried to soak in her last few minutes of freedom before she entered the stuffy office. She collapsed in her chair where she'd been less than four hours ago. The day blurred by and Ema plodded through her mountains of paper work. Everyone rushing around her could tell that today was a day where it would be best if she was left alone.

Then around 6 o'clock, the door creaked just as it had the previous night. Klavier strolled in and closed the door to his office behind him. Ema's eyes followed his trail and continued to watch him through the blinds of his glass paned workspace. He threw open his guitar case and picked up an acoustic guitar.

"Obviously not here to do work like the rest of us…" she quietly objected.

He placed his black boots up on his desk, paying no mind to any important papers that might lie underneath. He was gorgeous. Her stomach screamed at the distant sight of him. She wished to paint him, take a picture, immortalize him in some way.

Everything about him glimmered. The silver rings on his fingers shined. His platinum blonde hair coiled down his left shoulder, reflecting the light. His chain belt and garish necklace glistened and danced rainbows onto the ceiling. His handsome, yet boyish, tan face seemed to glow in the red glare of the sunset. Ema observed his well-built chest and remembered how it had felt under her tight-hold last night. His black shirt was cut low, showing off his smooth skin and defined collarbones. In comparison to her, Klavier was bigger – at least double her size – and better. As Ema proceeded to ogle him, he stopped playing, locked eyes with her, winked, and retreated into his own world again. He had noticed her staring. She ducked her head, feeling abashed for letting him hypnotize her.

_What time is it?_

6:28pm. She had spend almost a half-hour just… _watching_ him. Ema exasperatedly sighed. The sun was almost down and her long night was about to begin. There was no choice; she dove back into her work.

_What did that wink mean? He probably-_

Before there was time for Ema to recede into her mind, Mr. Glimmerous Fop himself was standing in front of her desk.

"Uh, Fräulein Skye?"

"Hey Gavin." Ema's heart leapt into her throat.

"Since I am your superior," he stated officiously, "I would like to reprieve you from your duties for tonight. It was my own fault that you stayed here later than usual last night. I will personally talk to the chief and-"

"No, really, it's alright. I'm used to it. I'll try to be out of here before midnight."

"Nein, I insist. I am not asking, I am telling," Klavier reached out and tightly gripped Ema's arm. "And I_ will_ drive you home again. Right now. You will meet me in the parking lot in five minutes."

He removed his large hand from her and bowed his head. His lips pressed together as he collected himself before slowly turning on his heel and leaving.

Luckily, the room was fairly empty. Ema still felt the ghost of his grip on her arm. She hollowly stared at where he had been standing only seconds ago. What choice did she have? She packed up everything for the night and descended the stairs to the lobby where she was greeted by a different Klavier Gavin.

"Hello, mein liebstes." He placed his warm hand on the small of her back and held the door open for her, guiding her outside.

"No fear, today I drove my car," he chuckled.

"Less frightening, ja? Albeit, less intimate…" he trailed off, playing with the fringes of his hair.

"Ema? Bist du in Ordnung? I feel as if I'm speaking to myself."

At the sound of her name, she looked up into his handsome face, and stuttered, "O-oh, I'm sorry. You just rattled me a bit."

"I profusely apologize, schatz. You worry me, did you know that? I apologize if I frightened you, it is not my usual nature to be as such. I would say I didn't know what came over me, except I do. You came over me. I must be cruel only to be kind."

Klavier looked down at his boots and anxiously twisted one of his rings around his finger. At the lack of response from Ema, he clapped his hands together and opened the passenger door of the car.

"C'mon, Fräulein let's get you home."

* * *

**A/N: **Woo! 8D Read and review please. Eh, although it's starting to fall into typical Klema tsundere etc etc. I'm going to see it through, but I'm not ridiculously happy with it so far...

Also I really battled with the Klavier's level of physicality with Ema, where he grabs her arm and all, I decided to keep it - but I wasn't sure if it would just look like an abusive relationship where he grabbed her arm and was all 'le scary' then the next minute he was all sweet and making excuses. Let me know what you think.

Also brownie points if you can name what/who Klavier quoted at the end there. :3 No cheating! Till next time~_  
_


	3. Laughing While I Sing

**A/N: **Thank God for spring break otherwise this would've never gotten finished. :3

Also, much more thanks to xStormyx for the lyrics which have become the serious heart of this chapter. (Title creds to Capcom.) I was imagining this to be so much shorter (in actuality the longest chapter yet ^^;) but then Stormy allowed me to use her lovely amazing lyrics and I just couldn't ignore them!

Guys... c'mon, I look at my traffic page and there's all these views and visitors but only one review for this chapter so far. You have no idea how much a few reviews mean to me and motivate me. And hey, if you didn't like it - feel free to leave some constructive critisism. Even just give me a review letting me know you're out there and you're reading. :P Sorry for the rambling... so enjoy & _please_ review! :D

* * *

_That Klavier Gavin._

Ema thought it was near impossible for him to become any more irresistible. But now that he was showing interest (at least, that's what she thought it could be) in her, she was more fed up than ever. The safest path was to assume nothing. He was _not_ in love with her. Her imagination was running away with her. She was reading into things. But— …but nothing.

This conflict of feelings was too much for her to bear.

_Forcing me to go home with him? Who does he think he is? If he wasn't my boss…_

A steaming Ema sunk into the front seat of his Porsche. She crossed her arms, an irritated expression marring her face, and shifted all her weight as far away from her poisonous driver as she could. A stale, uncomfortable stillness plagued the car while Klavier concentrated on backing out of his special prosecutor's parking spot. They hit the road, Klavier driving at a smooth pace. He absentmindedly tapped his rings against the steering wheel, eyes fixed on the early evening roads of LA. Every once in a while, he opened his mouth as if to speak, but decided against it. Finally he took a stab at the thick silence filling the air.

"Fräulein—"

"What." Ema coldly snapped.

"I was simply wishing to inquire if you would mind if I turned on some music… seeing as I'm receiving the silent treatment. Have you any requests?"

Ema shrugged indifferently and Klavier took it as a yes. His finger punched a button, setting the car alive with the excruciatingly loud chaos of one of Daryan's guitar solos. Klavier lowered the volume, looking apologetically to Ema. She just glared back at him and scoffed under her breath, "Arrogant. Listens to his own CDs."

The album played through a few songs and Ema began to feel soothed by the car ride. Not by the excuse for music that she was being forced to listen to. Although she did find it interesting to hear Gavin sing, instead of his usual honey-slathered, attempting-to-charm tone. Next, a song came on that even Ema thought she might recognize. Probably from working one of those joyous concert security gigs. Ema shook the traumatizing flashback of all those screaming fangirls from her head and noticed that Klavier had begun to sing along... with himself.

_There I was smooth as a rock-star, strumming and rocking at my guitar_

He saw her looking at him, stopped singing, and hesitantly said, "Y'know Fräulein, even after performing this song many, many times, it never grows old to me. Because it is about love. 'Thirteen Years Hard Time for _Love_'. Feelings so strong that it's like being behind bars, ja? Your heart pounding away at its own trap. Feelings like that should never be… ignored."

Klavier leaned in as he trailed off, licking his lips. His husky voice continued to overlap the recording in a perfect harmony which could only be produced by singing along with oneself.

_And then I was trapped in a dark dark place, the defendant in another hopeless case_

"C'mon Detektiv, you must know at least a bit of the chorus."

She stared at him as if he had just explained that Kristoph and Daryan were, in fact, completely innocent of their crimes. Did he really expect her to sing? To one of his own songs? In front of him! She shifted away in hopes that he would accept the continuation of her silence. To her dismay, he was persistent.

Completely distracted from driving now, he leaned over and playfully spoke right into the ear of her turned head.

_Punished for what you ask? I'll tell you!_

She just pushed her little hand against his face. He continued singing - his words muffled – and slung his arm around Ema, leaving only one hand on the wheel.

_I was punished for adoring her face_

He lightly brushed his knuckles against her cheek, causing a slight shudder to course through Ema's body.

_Punished for longing for her embrace_

Klavier squeezed his arm around her tighter.

_Punished for dreaming of her every night_

At this point, he was stretching out of his seat, trying to rest his head on Ema's shoulder when she suddenly shouted, "Kla- ! The road!"

He realized what her outstretched finger was gesturing to; the car had begun to drift into the middle of the road. Klavier's awareness snapped back to the street and with a quick turn of the wheel, they were back on track.

Ema was astounded by the amount of effort and attention he had spent on getting her to sing.

_What a silly fop_, she thought and began to softly laugh.

"Ah, that's it Fräulein! You must loosen up, lose the stage fright. C'mon, let's hear it."

His pale blue eyes looked down at her and his mischievous smirk dared her. With a sigh, she finally caved and began to sing to the floor in an unenthused monotone.

_Sentenced to thirteen years hard time_

"There we go, now just speak up a touch," Klavier enthusiastically replied, "_And let me tell you what I learnt!_"

Ema continued singing, her voice growing stronger with each word.

_Unlucky thirteen taught me this, inside is where true beauty exists, her sunny smiles and tinkling voice, can't really strip you of your choice_

"I would applaud you; however, I must keep my hands on the wheel if we'd like to make it home alive."

_How strange_, she thought. But she decided to save her logic for later and purely enjoy herself now.

Klavier rolled down the windows, sending blonde and brunette locks whipping behind them. The music needed to be turned up in order to be heard over the thunderous gust and the sounds of the city. The sun shined a little brighter, its flickers matching the rhythm of the wind and the speed of the car as it danced on their faces. Klavier grabbed a black pair of shades out of the console and Ema pulled her pink glasses down onto her nose.

He made her feel like a somebody. Cruising through Los Angeles, blasting music without a care. A part inside her bubbled with glee as she began to realize who she could be around him. What was happening?

The two continued to sing, their voices sharing the notes. Klavier helped Ema stumble through some of the lyrics she wasn't familiar with. They smiled as they rocked to the beat of the song.

_Like a murderer who thinks he left no clue,  
__Gets taken away by the men in blue,  
__Time has come with the gift of age  
__To trap her in its steely cage_

_Oh girl,  
__Your skin-deep beauty fades with every year,_

On that line, Klavier shook his head at Ema and mouthed "not true" with a wink. She abashedly giggled and tried to suppress her laughter so she could continue with the next line. It was contagious - pretty soon they were both laughing, not quite sure at what, and attempting to get through the rest of the song.

_And when you look for me,  
__guess what?  
__I won't be here._

_I won't-won't-won't-be here_

_Five six seven eight!_

_And while I was trapped in that dark dark place,  
__The defendant in another hopeless case,  
__I was sentenced by the powers above  
__To thirteen years hard time that taught me..._

By then, their laughter had slowed down, as had the song.

_Taught me... Oh taught me... How... to... love...  
__How to…  
__How to…  
__It taught me…  
__How… to… love..._

Although she couldn't see his eyes through his glasses, they were facing each other as they held out the last note. Ema felt a little ache in her cheekbones from smiling and laughing. The car approached the front of her building and Klavier clicked off the stereo which had begun to play the next song. Ema scooped her bag off the floor and began to open the door.

"Well thank you for the ride home, Mr. Gavin. Seems I'll finally have time for a normal dinner instead of Snackoos," she awkwardly chuckled.

"Halten auf. Allow me to escort you to the door."

Not allowing time for her to protest, Klavier rushed around and opened her door. They walked up the sidewalk, past their _spot_.

Ema's wheels began to turn,_ Last time he kissed me, what now? I mean, I guess I did have some fun. I started off angry with him. I don't know whether I should be at peace or ever angrier than before._

At this point, she was more frustrated at herself and her indecisiveness than she was at Klavier. They reached the door and all at once an idea struck her. She decided to go out on a limb.

"W-would you like to come in and have something to drink?"

She chewed on her lip and almost decided to make up a stupid excuse to retract the offer. What was she thinking!

But before the words had even finished spilling past her lips, Klavier's face lit up. Ema could feel the smug success emanating from behind his smile.

"Nein Fräulein."

_Wait what? Am I happy or upset that he said no? What made me even say that in the first place? Ugh. Feelings make me do very, very frightening things._

"A thousand thanks for your offer. But I brought you home early for a reason, you must go eat well and sleep soundly. Although, I now have a request to make of you."

She merely nodded, a little shocked at his decline. She thought the shallow fop would've even handed over the keys to that monstrous motorcycle of his if it meant he could accompany her in her apartment. But instead he was… caring more about her. This sincerity astonished Ema. Every time she was sure about her relationship with him, he caught her off-guard and pulled everything out from underneath her. Another layer had been pulled out from below her and she was left scrambling to stand up again.

"Would you be my, erm,_ girlfriend_?" He put an almost sarcastic stress on the word girlfriend.

Forget layers, Klavier had just taken the floor out from underneath her feet.

"Eh. I do not like the word girlfriend. Let me rephrase. Would you like to be in a relationship with me? You know, um, hold hands, kiss… I think you are very… We…"

His voice faded and he began muttering strings of German under his breath. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, looking almost… desperate?

Ema blushed whilst enjoying seeing _the_ Klavier Gavin squirm and turn as red as Apollo's suit. She had no idea what to say. She needed time to analyze. The layers were peeling away fast and she was still scared.

She managed to push out, "I'll think a-about it. I'll talk to you later," before going inside and slamming the door in his face.

_Real smooth, Ema._

The slam echoed in the lobby as she pressed her back against the door and raised her hands to her head.


	4. Smiling in My Sleep

**A/N:** Hi everyone. :D Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Let's just say that being stage manager is a LOT of work. And I totally had a draft of this chapter forever... it wasn't until this lovely Memorial Day weekend that I had the inspiration and time to finish it up.

Ah, also, please do be warned that this chapter most definitely sticks to its T rating. Nothing too bad, just a quick heads up so I don't surprise any of you youngin's. :3

That's about it. Chapter 5 should be here soon too. (I hope). I only say that because I actually wrote some of it as chapter 4 but then decided to cut it out out and push it to the next chapter. I felt pretty cool.

So thanks, r&r and have a lovely life until next time. XD

* * *

Klavier leaned forward and stole another hungry kiss from Ema's lips. Their mouths were wide open, their tongues stretched out as far as possible as they twisted and rubbed against one another.

"Klavier..." she whispered. His eyes opened, connecting with hers. Once having his gaze, she did nothing but give him a mischievous look.

If looks could kill, Klavier Gavin had just died and gone to heaven.

Staring right into his steel blue eyes, Ema fiercely gripped the back of his head and pulled him down on top of her. They bounced when they hit the mattress and Ema squealed with delight, their mouths never parting. Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss. Their heads switched back and forth, left and right after every urgent pulse.

Wandering hands. Her hands massaged his chest through his thin black shirt. Running up and down. Feeling his muscles.

His large hands played with her breasts - pushing hard against them in circles and running his fingers across the tops where her shirt revealed bare skin.

She jumped when she felt a tickle from the cool metal of one of his rings and informed him of her satisfaction by simply moaning into his mouth, sloppily moving her kiss down his jawline, and wrapping her arms around his whole torso, pulling him closer.

Klavier raised up on his knees, strongly gripping the lapels of Ema's lab coat to pull her face along with his. In a swift move, he rolled them over, so Ema now lay on him.

They calmed down. Although their kisses were still deep, they were at a slower, sexier pace. Ema's hand rested on Klavier's chest as it rose and fell, his breathing slowing from their previous ragged pacing. Taking time to absorb everything with all their senses. Pure bliss. The loud silence of their two bodies alone in this room.

_beep_

_beep_

_beep_

_Wh_y is my _alarm clock going off at this time?_

_Actually, what time is it_?

Ema's eye flickered open, finding her alarm clock in front of her and no one in her bed but herself.

_Oh, it was only a dream_.

Was it a dream? Or a nightmare?

As she eased further out of her slumber, Ema felt the ghost of a smile still lingering on her cheeks.

_The bastard,_ she muttered under her breath. _Won't even leave me alone when he's not here. Has me smiling, even in my sleep. _

Just then, before letting her resentful rant go any further, Ema remembered the events of the previous night.

Did she have feelings for him? Her nightmare - dream? - certainly seemed to think so. It certainly wasn't the worst dream she'd ever experienced. Somehow she managed not to cringe when envisioning it happening in real life. In fact, that smile was brought to her lips again. It was actually kind of a... nice idea when she came to think of it.

Maybe this dream was trying to tell her something she couldn't come to acknowledge on her own. Maybe she should say yes.

Her alarm clock beeped again, throwing her out of her contemplation and into her usual work day blues: now with added romantic stress.

Even though she had gotten home much earlier than usual, she was still tired. One night could not make up for all the sleep she had missed over the past few years. Especially not a night full of thinking, tossing, turning, and strange dreams. So throughout her walk to the office, she tried to keep her mind focused on only two things. Staying awake and, more importantly, nothing else.

Once she was inside and seated at her desk, she went about her usual business. Same old, same old - except for the lead brick positioned above her stomach, ready to drop the second that black boot crossed the threshold.

It took a lot of focus and a lot of coffee to keep her moving through her work without throwing up or falling asleep. As regularly as she could, she worked through the sleep deprivation until every fiber of her body begged her for just ten minutes of sleep. No longer able to resist, she laid down on the mound of papers at her desk and was out in an instant.

She felt her mind wandering back to her most recent dream. This time it was as if she was watching it on TV. She wasn't herself, instead she was floating above the pair of lovers.

That familiar smile returned to her face in full force.

Half of her tried to fight back - turn her mouth back to her typical frown and change her dream to anything, _anything_ else. However, this time, the other half was winning. The half that knew the truth that she'd spent so long trying to deny. She continued to watch, with pleasure.

The wall was crumbling down and waves of feelings were crashing over. Finally, somewhere inside of her, she knew should say yes. There were feelings there that were undeniable. Conversely, there was also a definite fear. But wasn't that what love - _love? _- was about? Having such strong feelings about someone that you'd run across a burning bridge for them? Or at least put your own petty fears aside at the risk of experiencing something great?

Ema knew she was ready to jump off of the stack of layers she had been trying to keep from blowing away. She had to say yes. She had to try. Although it may be awkward, terrible, or heartbreaking, it could also be the complete opposite. Klavier was no longer just the glimmerous fop anymore - although in hatred or in love, she would never stop calling him that.

After finally making this hard decision, Ema felt much more rested and let her mind begin to swim to the surface of the blackness.

Just as she was about to finally open her eyes and continue her work while feeling much more at ease, she felt a hand rubbing the nape of her neck. She knew that feeling; it was cool metal.

"Fräulein Skye? Time to wake up, schatz."

Ema opened her eyes and picked her head up off the desk to find Klavier a few inches away. She suppressed her old urge to slap him right across his tan face.

_You _like _him now, Ema._

"Guten morgen, beautiful. A little tired there, are we?"

_Someone seems to have regained his confidence_ since _last night._

"What were you dreaming about? There was quite a smile on that pretty little face of yours."

Ema felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I made a decision which I was pretty happy about."

"Congratulations. If you are happy, I am happy. About what, may I ask?"

"About this."

Ema squeezed her eyes shut and leaned forward until she forcefully found Klavier's lips. She wasn't very good at being so forward and brave like this. But he caught her and kept them both from falling over. Their lips matched up and a kiss occurred, one _nothing_ like her dream.


End file.
